


Midnight Confessions

by woodelf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf
Summary: AU fluff diverging from "The Crocodile".
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Midnight Confessions

Belle watched Rumpelstiltskin drop the thread of spun gold into the bottle, saw the violet glow of his magic, and her jaw set determinedly. Whirling, she returned to her bedroom to pull on the pale gold robe that matched her nightdress, and shoved her feet into the shearling slippers that didn’t match but were the cosiest things she’d ever worn on her feet in her life. Thus armoured, she headed for the basement.

Rumpelstiltskin looked up as he heard her coming down the stairs, startled. “Belle – are you all right?”

"I had a dream. Started good, then it turned bad. I wanted to see you, and – “ she gestured around her. "What are you doing?”

"Just…creating a few spells.“ He tried for a reassuring smile, which didn’t reassure her at all.

"But why?” She held up a hand as he started to speak. “Yes, power, I know. But _why_ do you need power in this land? If we’re going to make this work, Rumpel, you have to trust me. If you keep hiding things…” She let her words trail off and saw him swallow hard, his head dropping as he visibly fought a battle with himself.

"His name is Baelfire,“ he said at last, lifting his head and meeting her eyes, his own full of anguish and turmoil. "My son. And if the Curse worked correctly, then he should be alive somewhere in this timeline. In this world.”

“But you said…” Her mind backtracked. “You said you’d lost him,” she realised slowly. “Not that he’d died.”

“I believe I still owe you a story,” he said softly. “If you still want to listen.”

They’d ended up curled together in a shabby but comfortable old armchair, Belle keeping quiet while he told his tale except for an occasional question of clarification, encouraging him to go on when he obviously had to pause to get his emotions back under control.

“Oh, Rumpel,” she said when he’d finished, sliding her fingers through his hair in a gentle caress, and he leaned into her touch, afraid that this was the last time he’d ever be able to hold her like this, that she would want to leave him now, for creating the Curse. For letting his son go.

“So now the Curse is broken but you still can’t leave town.” She shook her head, mulling over everything he’d said. “Why would you think I wouldn’t understand you needing magic so you could find Bae?” She gave his hair a quick tug of reproval. “As long as it doesn’t hurt anyone. I want to help find him, too. After all, if I’m going to – maybe, one day – be his stepmother…”

She flushed, and Rumpelstiltskin stared at her in wonder. “I’d marry you in a heartbeat, love, but I don’t think we’re quite ready for that yet.”

“I know. But do you see what I mean about not keeping secrets? Marriage is a partnership. Partners share.”

“I promise,” he vowed, and meant it. “Keep reminding me, though. It’s not a habit I’m used to.” Disinclined as he was to dislodge her, half-draped across his lap as she was, he gave her a gentle push. “Let me get up. I want to give you something.”

Belle stood, and Rumpelstiltskin limped back over to his wheel, and the shimmering strand of gold he’d spun. He cut off another length, doubled it over and twisted it upon itself, closed his hand over it. A brief violet shimmer fused the strands together.

“Hold out your left hand,” he instructed, and when she did, wondering, he wrapped the gold around her finger. Belle felt a warm tingle as the gold shrank to encircle her finger so that when Rumpelstiltskin removed his hand from hers, a perfectly fitting gold ring gleamed there.

“That ring,” he said huskily, “is my promise to you that if ever you so desire it, you have only to say the word and I would be honoured beyond measure to place a wedding ring beside it. I know I don’t deserve you, and it might be a very long time, but – ”

“Oh, shut up.” Eyes damp with unshed tears, Belle flung her arms around him. “It’s beautiful. It’s the most perfect gift I’ve ever received.”

He buried his face in her hair, his arms going around her to hold her silk-clad body close against him. He couldn’t screw this up, he _wouldn’t_ screw this up, he vowed to himself fiercely. “Even though it was made with magic?”

His voice was muffled, but she caught the hint of teasing in it. “That magic harmed no one. As I said, I’m all right with that. We’ll find him. We’ll find Bae.” She turned her head from where it was nestled on his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his throat. “Do you think he’ll like me?”

“He’ll love you,” said Rumpelstiltskin without hesitation, taking strength from that ‘we’. Together, they could do anything. They’d be a family at last. “Almost as much as his father does.”


End file.
